nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Seline
Natalie Seline ist eine menschliche Schattenpriesterin, die dem Kult der Vergessenen Schatten angehört. Abenteurer können sie im Rahmen der Priesterkampagne (ab Stufe 110) als Champion des Netherlichttempels rekrutieren. WoWhead: Champion: Natalie Seline Hintergrund Natalie Seline ist die Anführerin des Kultes der Vergessenen Schatten. Die meisten glauben, dass sie wegen ihres Glaubens ermordet wurde. Doch Natalie kannte ihr Schicksal und unternahm Schritte, um sich vor einem unvermeidlichen Tod zu schützen. In der Nacht, als ihre Angreifer kamen, schickte Natalie ihren Geist in die Leere, an einen Ort, der nur ihr selbst bekannt war. Um ihn wiederzuerlangen, schrieb sie einen Zauber in eines ihrer zahlreichen Tagebücher. Doch das Buch war inzwischen Zwielichtlord Urgrok vom Schattenhammerkult in die Hände gefallen, der ihren Tod mit am meisten gewollt hatte. Seitdem wachen Micah Belford und Odessa Belford auf dem Friedhof von Rabenflucht im Dämmerwald über Natalies Körper, immer in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Geist zurückkehren würde. Quest 110: Secrets of the Void Das Abenteuer In WoW: Legion wurden Abenteurer im Rahmen der Priesterkampagne von Alonsus Faol im Netherlichttempel auf den Friedhof von Rabenflucht in den Dämmerwald geschickt. Dort sollten sie helfen, den Kult der Vergessenen Schatten wiederherzustellen. Vor Ort stießen sie auf Micah und Odessa Belford, die berichteten, dass wenn sie Natalie wiedererwecken wollten, sie ihren Geist aus der Leere zurückholen mussten. Und dazu brauchten sie erst einmal ihr Tagebuch von Zwielichtlord Urgrok zurück. Die Leere wartet Mit Natalies Tagebuch zogen die Priester los in die Katakomben unter dem Friedhof von Rabenflucht. Dort suchten sie nach einem Altar der Schatten und lasen aus dem Tagebuch, um so in die Leere zu gelangen. Anschließend folgten sie der Leerenspur zu Natalies Geist und bezwangen ihn. Nachdem ihnen das gelungen war... war Natalie Seline gerettet und der Kult der Vergessenen Schatten erstand von Neuem auf. Natalie bedankte sich bei den Priestern und gab zu, dass die Verlockung der Leere stark war und sie manchmal dachte, sie würde für immer verloren gehen. Quest 110: Die Leere wartet Champion: Natalie Seline Natalie honorierte, dass die Abenteurer ihren Geist aus der Leere gezogen hatten, was keine leichte Aufgabe war. Sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass ein Teil von ihr dort für immer geblieben wäre und die Schatten umarmt hätte. Die Leere war voller Flüstern. Die Art von Flüstern, um das sie sich alle Sorgen machen sollten. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, durch ihre Überzeugungen getrennt zu werden. Sie mussten als Priester von Licht und Schatten zusammen kommen, um sich der Brennenden Legion gemeinsam zu stellen. So bot Natalie an, den Abenteurern als Champion des Netherlichttempels zu folgen. Quest 110: Champion: Natalie Seline Anwachsende Schatten Die Nachricht von Natalies Rückkehr würde sich schnell unter denen verbreiten, die ihren Glauben teilten. Bald würde Azeroth den Aufstieg der Schatten sehen, aber das waren keine Neuigkeiten für die Priester. Was auch immer die Konklave plante, Natalie hoffte, dass sie den Kult der Vergessenen Schatten weiterhin als Verbündete sah. So kehrte sie gemeinsam mit den Abenteurern zu Alonsus Faol im Netherlichttempel zurück. Quest 110: Anwachsende Schatten Quellen Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Priester NSC Kategorie:Menschenpriester NSC Kategorie:Netherlichttempel Kategorie:Champion